


Rainy Night

by ZombieFxggot



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rain, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieFxggot/pseuds/ZombieFxggot
Summary: Ben is scared of the rain and so he goes into Toby's room and Toby comforts him





	Rainy Night

No Pov.  
It was raining badly outside the mansion. Most people think the noise is soothing but for Ben it's torture, it reminds him of when he was drowned. Ben hated the thought of water. When it would heavily rain Ben would hide under his blankets and put his headphones on and play music to drown out the sound of rain. This time Ben’s tactics weren’t working, the rain was pouring down hard, like a waterfall. ‘What if I asked Toby if i could stay with him for the night? Wait what if he rejects the idea? It would to so embarrassing since I have a crush on him,’ Ben thought. Screw it, Ben thought. Ben grabbed one of his pillows and left to Toby’s room.  
Toby Pov.  
I was awaken from my slumber when I heard a knock on my door. I looked over at my alarm clock that was set on my nightstand,1:28am the clock read. 'why is someone knocking on my door this early in the morning?,' I thought. "Come in" I said loud enough for the person outside my door. The door then opened to reveal a short boy with short blonde hair with red glowing eyes,blood and water mixed as they both ran down his eyes. “Ben what’s wrong?” I worriedly asked, "t-the rain" he said stuttered out quietly. I rushed out of my bed and wrapped my arms around his small boy, Ben wrapped his arms around me and leaned his head down so it was placed on my chest. I then picked him up bridal style and placed him in my bed. After I got in the bed as well and covered us with the all blankets I had, then I laid on my side and held Ben close to my chest.  
[later]  
Ben Pov.  
After awhile in silence I realized Toby had fell asleep and I just stared at him, It would’ve been creepy if we didn't live with a bunch of murders, ghosts, demon, and etc. Toby began to move so I closed my eyes and acted as if I was asleep, I felt him kiss my forehead, my face became the color of a tomato. "Ben I know you're awake, and I know that you were staring at me," he said in a deep husky voice, I blushed even more hearing his voice. I opened my eyes and looked at him, he was staring straight into my eyes, "Ben, I love you," he said lovingly as he grabbed my chin and pulled my face closer to his, he smiled and smashed his lips onto mine. I was shocked at what he did, not everyone can say there crush just kissed them willingly.  
Toby licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, I granted him access and our tongues intertwined and we fought for dominance, he won, he started to explore the new land he's won. We parted away from each other so we come breath, "I love you too, Toby, I've liked you for a long time actually" I said brightly, "I have too" he said delightedly as he began to kiss me again. After we parted again I laid my head on his chest, his arms wrapped around me comfortably as he pulled me closer to his body. I finally feel asleep even if it was raining I was too happy to care about the rain while I was with Toby.  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You For Reading.


End file.
